se_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Keryn
The Kerynite System A class M0.8 V red dwarf star hosts the solar system. Red dwarves are amongst the smallest and coldest stars in the known universe, the habitable zone will be closer to the centre and you can expect to find planets orbiting very close to the red dwarf. Due to their relatively close proximity to the star it is common for the inner planets to be tidally locked to the red dwarf, meaning that one side of the planet always faces the star while the other side is in eternal darkness. Keryn is one of the inner planets that has been tidally locked by the stars grip. Below is the list of data and information about the Kerynite star system: * Class M0.8 V star. Type: Star / Temperature: 3472.9 Celsius / Luminosity: 0.027611 * Planet 01. Tidally locked: No Type: Hot Selena / Temperature: 369-412 Celsius / Diameter: 5557.8 km / Mass: 0.051346 / Gravity: 0.26988 g / No. of Moons: 1 / Distance from Star: 4.4-5.1 million km Orbital period: 2.996 days * Planet 02. Tidally locked: Yes Type: Hot Desert / Temperature: 217-255 Celsius / Diameter: 7210.118 km / Mass: 0.25162 / Gravity: 0.78581 g / No. of Moons: 1 / Distance from Star: 7.8-8.8 million km Orbital period: 6.630 days * Planet 03. Tidally locked: No Type: Warm gas giant / Temperature: 53-83 Celsius Diameter: 151336.734 km / Mass: 1.367 / Gravity: 3.0799 g / No. of Moons: 15 / Distance from Star: 0.10-0.11 AU Orbital period: 18.231 days * Keryn. Tidally locked: Yes Type: Temperate terra with life / Temperature: 20-28 Celsius / Diameter: 20298 km / Mass: 5.7822 Gravity: 2.2785 g / No. of Moons: 4 / Distance from Star: 0.16-0.17 AU Orbital period: 35.357 days * Planet 05. Tidally locked: No Type: Cool gas giant / Temperature: -68 to -79 Celsius / Diameter: 139919.9 km / Mass: 12.587 / Gravity: 33.175 g / No. of Moons: 42 / Distance from Star: 0.28-0.32 AU Orbital period: 85.548 days * Planet 06. Tidally locked: No Type: Cold ice world / Temperature: -120 to -124 Celsius / Diameter: 3405.2995 km / Mass: 0.01138 / Gravity: 0.15933 g / No. of Moons: 2 / Distance from Star: 0.60-0.64 AU Orbital period: 254.512 days * *****ASTEROID BELT***** * Planet 07. Tidally locked: No Type: Cold gas giant / Temperature: -167 to -175 Celsius / Diameter: 107906.9 km / Mass: 0.20814 / Gravity: 0.92241 g / No. of Moons: 52 / Distance from Star: 1.07-1.23 AU Orbital period: 1.762 years * Planet 08. Tidally locked: No Type: Frozen ice world / Temperature: -188 to -192 Celsius / Diameter: 10459.9078 km / Mass: 0.29215 / Gravity: 0.43354 g / No. of Moons: 15 / Distance from Star: 1.99-2.19 AU Orbital period: 4.319 years * Planet 09. Tidally locked: No Type: Frozen titan / Temperature: -199 to -200 Celsius / Diameter: 17926.7198 km / Mass: 1.3888 / Gravity: 0.70168 g / No. of Moons: 20 / Distance from Star: 3.34-3.45 AU Orbital period: 8.961 years * Planet 10. Tidally locked: No Type: Frozen ice world / Temperature: -220 to -222 Celsius / Diameter: 26136.39 km / Mass: 6.7372 / Gravity: 1.6013 g / No. of Moons: 0 / Distance from Star: 5.72-6.61 AU Orbital period: 21.897 years * *****ASTEROID FIELD*****